Dimension Hack: Godly Encounters
by Clownmask67
Summary: Sieghart the Highlander Gladiator is stranded on an unknown world and is accompanied by Cloud Strife on a journey to find a way to return to their own land.
1. Trapped on the beach

Prologue

"As I recall before my so called bad luck day, I was in my bedroom lying on my bed staring at the ceiling… being bored to death is really bugging me… heck I'm counting sheep in my imagination just so to get my mind off of things. That was when it happened… my vision warped, my head spun like a disc playing on DVD, and my body felt heavy… the next thing I knew I was lying on a beach looking at the blue sky and the seagulls flying around the clear blue sky, that was when I knew… I was marooned on a deserted Island…"

Sieghart's journal

Day 1 on ?

"What the…" ,I woke up to see that I'm staring at a seagull right in the eye and I said to myself, " Awkward…" then the bird suddenly pecked my nose... I screamed in pain and ran around the island beach until the pain subsided and then I suddenly realized the gravity of my current situation, my jaw dropped and I said to myself, "where in the name… what…OH-MY-GOD!" I ran around in circles screaming, "HELP ME!" then hours later I got hungry.I sat down and thought of a way to gather food and what are the kinds of food you can get on a beach I thought very hard until I got an idea…coconuts! But then something heavy hit me on the head and knocks me out cold…

Possibly a few hours later…

I woke up with a large bump on my head… and a very large coconut sitting right beside me, I knocked on the hard shell, seems it seems it's full of juice. But how do I open it? With no tools or some equipment, I'm totally stuck here on a beach with a forest behind and an impossible- to-open coconut sitting beside me. Then I heard moaning…then some shuffling amongst the rocks, so I headed for that direction. The rocks were very slippery so I had to tread carefully. I search high and low for a few hours and saw a guy lying on the rock bed looking as if he's dead. For the first time ever I actually wanted to be with strangers. Normally I would stay away from them but since I think we're both stranded here there is no time in getting picky about this kind of things. I ran to him but my decisions proves that I let my guard down too quickly… you know what happened? I slipped and hit my head on a rock that knocked me out… again.

Possibly another few hours later…

I woke up again… but it's already afternoon… the guy is still there… the rocks have gone dry. Maybe it's the low tide. Another huge sore lump on my head added to my headaches. It's getting colder as the sun sets. Better make some shelter.

Possibly another few hours later…

The shelter is finished. The sun's nearly set, but the other guy is already awake. He also has a big sword with him so I'm guessing he's a Highlander too just like me. He doesn't speak much except when he thanked me. He left for a while to search for food. As I recall it was hours ago… the jumbo coconut's still here right beside me since I have no means to make a hammer or lift the guy's huge sword. It's a bit chilly outside. Feeling drowsy, need some sleep.


	2. The Village of Besaid

Sieghart's journal

Day 2 on ?

Before I woke up this morning I smelled something cooking and felt a very sore lump on my head. So I got up and saw the shelter bigger than before, most likely the shelter in which I slept was just a room. But something was strangely different; there were no walls in my shelter. And the strange Highlander was still not back. The smell of the cooked food is coming closer and closer. I prepared myself for the worst it may be a poisoned food or something and the guy who's bringing it would be expecting me to be in bed. I hear footsteps, noisy but light. I took a long stick and held it up high, ready to strike until a young female with short brown hair carrying a trey with food came in. "Oh… hello. Good morning." She greeted with a sweet smile. "Uh… Hi…" I said. "I brought you some food I hope you like it." Then she left. I looked at the food strangely. I thought about it carefully if I should eat it or not but it's so hard to believe it if a sweet cute girl like her would poison me, so I started eating it. It was delicious so I continued eating until my blonde haired friend came in such a silent way that I was scared witless! I nearly choked on my own food, "What the Hell? You're back!" then he looked at me with the face of someone who's annoyed, "I see you've met Yuna…" he said calmly, I shouted at the top of my voice, "Where the hell have you been? I thought you left me there to die!" he just scoffed then just stood there looking at me like I'm pathetic or something. "You're pretty annoying for someone who's a life-saver. You sure you didn't hit your head when you were saving me?" he asked with a very annoying face of someone who really needs an attitude adjustment. _"Pull yourself together Sieghart, you can take in and let pass what this guy says or does." _ I said to myself. I still remember what happened to me when I was saving this guy. It was on a slippery rock bed near the beach and then I saw him lying like a dead man and rushed to help him until I slipped and hit my head. What he said is true, I hit my head while saving him. So I calmly asked his name, "What's your name?" he replied in a very calm way in which you wouldn't understand his mood, "Cloud, Cloud Strife." Then I asked another question, "Are you a Highlander?" I asked him but he just shook his head. "But how come you wield a huge sword? Only Highlanders can lift those kinds of blades with ease." Then he just stood there, looking at me again and left without a word. I said to myself, "_Okay, that was weird…" _and then continued on eating the food Yuna gave me.

A few hours later…

I'm still inside the hut not daring to go outside until Cloud comes back. Of course I looked outside the window and saw a peaceful community in a nice sunny weather. Still, I'm a bit cautious because you might not know if that's only for show to lure me out in the open and then they'll clobber my head with something. I watched as they move around in what it seems to be a village. Some people were carrying clothes, some were eating and then I saw another blonde guy wearing a hoody and shorts and a spiked pair of shoes also a curved red blade accompanied by one of the villagers who has an orange spiked hair and a bandana with big muscles. They were walking to the temple Cloud and I saw on a mountain top while we were on the beach. Feeling a bit safe, since I saw the blonde stranger still complete with all his limbs attached to his body, I ventured out of the hut where I was greeted by a young boy who just stared at me like I'm a monster or something then ran away without a word. "Oh well…" I said then walked around. After a few minutes, I bumped into the blonde guy earlier in the crusader's tavern near the temple. He greeted me with a cheery smile and I did the same until he started the conversation asking me for help, "Hey I need you help for something…" I was the one who was very curious as to what he is up to so I asked, "what for?" he replied in a whisper, "We need to break into the temple!" I was surprised to hear such a thing, "What? Are you kidding me? You're actually planning to break into a holy temple, on what cause? To steal or to search?" then he replied in a very stern, but low voice, "to rescue the trapped summoner…" I was surprised on what he said, but is it really true? The odds are low… but maybe there is a trapped summoner inside the temple all I got to do is find out…


	3. One glyph leads to another

He must be joking… a person trapped in a temple seems impossible. And what is a summoner anyway? Hell if I know but we're talking about a person here so I have to know what he is talking about so I stood up and told him that I will never blurt out this conversation to anyone that it will be known only between us and that he should stay here until I come back he agreed to so he just sat there while I left the tavern. I started asking around the village what a summoner is. Apparently, a summoner is supposed to go to 6 different temples in 6 different places, namely Besaid( the temple in which the blonde dude is trying to break into), Kilika(I don't know where it is), Djose(same reason until the last place mentioned), Maccallania, Bevelle, and Zanarkand. She has to acquire 6 Aeons(what the heck are those?) and the guy I talked to let slipped that a young summoner went in the temple this early morning(dawn to be precise) and still hasn't come back. Bingo! Now it's clear… the blonde guy must have known this and is already planning to break in… FINALLY! Something exciting to do! So after the conversation with the old guy, I thanked him and rushed back to the tavern where I found the blonde guy sleeping… I shook him until he woke up and punched me on the face hence the bandage on my nose, I told him I'll help but first I asked his name, he said his name was Tidus of Zanarkand but he mentioned Zanarkand in a whisper. I didn't dwaddle on the thing mentioned so we just stood up and went straight to the temple where I met the orange haired guy whose name was mentioned by Tidus to be Wakka. "Who is this Tidus? A friend of yours?" he asked in a very cheery but mature voice, "Yeah. We just met in the crusader's tavern. Any news about the summoner?" he asked and to Wakka's surprise, he charged into the sanctum's entrance dragging me right after him up the steps of the stairs. Then the doors of the sanctum opened automatically and he went right in. And as the doors closed, a big hard ball flew at tremendous speed towards me flying past through the doors and hit me on the head… I thought it was supposed to be aimed at Tidus but hit me instead. After running for a few minutes, Tidus tripped and we stumbled upon the floor hitting a wall with a strange glowing glyph. Tidus stood up fast and examined the glyph, "There's no one here…" he said disappointed, "Of course there isn't. The summoner is trapped deeper in the sanctum…" I said while rubbing my head, "Why would you say that?" he asked, "Before we even started to get here, I met an old man who told me everything about it… he also said that one glyph leads to another of its kind. So basically, if we touch this…" then suddenly the walls rumbled then stopped. Then we heard something shifting. The glyph has opened a door, "we open passage ways…" I continued in a triumphant voice, " okay but where does this lead? I hope to the summoner.." he said while looking down the stairs, "Come on then Tidus Let's go…" then we descended the stairs leading to another level of the sanctum never knowing of what's to come…


	4. The Inner Sanctum

As we descend the stairs, the air grew humid and chilly. Tidus was breathing heavily as we reached the second level. We walked around until we spotted something glowing on the wall. We rushed to see if it was a glyph or something only to find that it was only a small cascade colored sphere glowing brightly. Tidus was about to ignore it when I suddenly pulled it from its socket Tidus wide eyed and surprised shouted at me like I did something wrong, "What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to kill us! That thing may trigger some trap or anything that may lead to our death you idiot!" he shouted as he snatched the sphere from my hand and placing it back on the wall… but to no avail. The sphere won't wedge in. Tidus shrugged, he looked at me with a look of someone who's about to blow his fuse but instead of blowing his fuse, he just stormed past me and headed straight to the corridor. I noticed he just left the glowing sphere on the floor. I picked it up and felt that this sphere will help us somewhere, sometime in this cold and dark sanctum, so I picked it up and put it in my pocket and went after him when suddenly, I slipped and fell face-first on the floor, "Damn…that…hurt…" I tried to get up and felt my nose bleeding, I groaned as I try to follow Tidus through the corridor. Then I heard grunting and a very strong kick sent out loud sounds echoing in the corridor. When I reached the end of the corridor I found Tidus kicking and punching a steel door shouting, "Let me in!" then I saw it, a socket the same size as the sphere I kept so I called the attention of Tidus, "Oi! Tidus! Stop kicking the door already because it won't open like how your kicks and punches would expect!" then he suddenly stopped and said something that led to a brawl between us, "Well this is your own damn fault because you removed the glowing sphere from the wall!" he said in a very annoying way I blew my fuse and planted a well aimed punch on his face. He must have really been angry at me because he charged at me like a bull and pushed me all the way to the corridor where we suddenly slipped on the exact same spot in which I slipped on when I was following him and we fell and slid maybe a few meters away before we stopped sliding now he was on top of me trying to land a punch on my face when suddenly someone took him up by the scruff on his neck and pulled him away from me. I stood up and just as I jumped to him a big sword blocked the way making me hit it with my face again then I realized it was Cloud along with Wakka holding Tidus, "Now what are you kids into this time huh?" asked Wakka with an eyebrow raised in suspicion when Tidus with hands on waist and is still on the grasp of Cloud said, "It was Sieghart's fault for pulling that round glowing thingy from the wall and now we can't progress onward." I countered his statement with an explanation, "You have got to be kidding me. I was about to explain to you that I have a way to open it when you suddenly blamed it all on me! This freaking sphere maybe a key to that door!" I said while pulling out the sphere, "what he said is true Tidus. The sphere is the key to that door. It was you who was at fault for not listening to him." Wakka said followed by a sigh, "But…" Tidus stammered, "Shut up already you both act like children…" said Cloud moodily and he let us go. Then Wakka said not to even breathe a word what we see in here then led us down the corridor to the sealed doors. When we reached the doors, Wakka took the sphere from my pocket and inserted it in the socket. Then suddenly, a glyph appears. I was surprised, the thing the old man said is true, "A glyph leads to another." Heck I didn't see the obvious. And as the doors opened, it revealed a dead-end, "what the!" said Tidus in dismay, "where is the Inner sanctum?" Wakka suddenly shoves me and Tidus on the elevator or that's what Wakka told it was then he joined us along with Cloud and then the elevator went down slowly. It was only a matter of a few minutes when we reached the bottom. And finally we are in the inner sanctum. As we step of, instead of some congratulations, we were greeted with a question demanding answers from a woman in black dress carrying a doll who is accompanied by a big humanoid cat, "Wakka, who are these people? And you better have an explanation on why you brought a handsome young blonde with a huge sword here" she demanded. I don't know if she's referring to Tidus or Cloud since they both are blonde and carry a huge sword so I didn't paid much attention to her question. The inner sanctum was just beautiful with such perfectly carved inscriptions and images. But then the woman in black turned her attention to me, "You, what are you doing here?" she asked while stroking her doll, "uh… I went here together with the blonde guy in the yellow hoody to uh… how should I put this… rescue the… trapped… summoner." I replied in a very nervous way. Then all of the sudden, the sanctum curtains opened and then to my surprise, the summoner that was believed to be trapped was none other than the girl that gave me great food at the time of dawn, Yuna…


	5. The Summoner

I can't believe my eyes… Yuna was the trapped summoner. I never thought she would be this beautiful since I didn't get a good look at her face. She looks almost like an angel… I was so caught up in looking at her face I didn't notice Tidus was in the same situation, she looks really tired because she's a bit wobbly on her legs. Just as she was about to fall, the huge cat humanoid quickly ran to her aid, _"Shoot! He got there before me!" _I thought to myself. Maybe Tidus is wishing the same thing. Never mind that we skip to the part where we were already outside the temple…Cloud's already dragging me into the crusader's tavern but he has a very serious face on him this afternoon. He threw me on the floor in the medical section, closed the flaps then asked me a question, "Sieg I need you to come with me in being a guardian." I was surprised and a bit angry but my anger got the best of me, "what the hell was that supposed to mean eh? Here I am in the crusader's tavern medical area because Mr. Blondie-with-the-huge-sword here dragged me all the way from the temple to here to ask me for help being a babysitter! Well just in case, I'm not a total freak already let's add a feeding bottle!" at that point Cloud may have reached his limit because he was already pointing his huge sword at me with contempt he said, "I'm asking you to help me guard the girl you like so much already so you will not get left here all by your own because we're going to accompany her in her journey to the other 5 temples so that we defeat this Sin and save Spira now if you're going to be that way I'll leave you here with no chances of getting back to your own country while I along with Tidus travel all over Spira to help her so are you coming or not?" I stood there jaw dropped. What an ultimatum… All I could was to say yes. I forgot about finding out how to return to Bermesiah… all I could think about when I first found out I was stranded here was how to get something to eat rather than finding out how to return home. Man… I feel Dizzy… need some sleep.

In the middle of the night…

I woke up and saw everyone's asleep. But I still hear the crackling sound of a fire. So I got up and peeked through the door curtains… I saw Wakka talking to the woman in the Inner Sanctum earlier, "Wakka, are you sure that it would not interfere with our journey if those three boys you brought in would go with us to protect her?" she asked in a very calm voice, "Yes Lulu. They won't interfere. Tidus is nice to be with and also the ones whom we hit with blitzballs may come in handy." Now I know who hit me with those balls…suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was Cloud, " hey you're not asleep yet?" I replied in a soft voice, "I can't sleep. Actually how the heck am I supposed to protect her with? bear hands? I lost my claymore when I woke up the other day on the beach…" he just sighed then handed me something that to my surprise was my lost claymore, "where…" he just smiled and went back to sleep. I looked at my claymore and was really thankful for Cloud to bring it back to me.

Day 3 on Besaid Isle

I woke up early this morning to find everyone packed. Tidus has a new shiny blue blade now courtesy of Wakka. Lulu is still as stoic as ever and the humanoid cat is nowhere in sight. Yuna however is having a hard time pulling her luggage with her. I was about to help her when Lulu commanded Cloud to pull it. I looked with annoyance to Lulu but she doesn't seem to care. After that it was off to Besaid port.

A few minutes later into the forest…

We were having a good time walking no more coconuts falling on my head when suddenly, a creature resembling a blob fell out of nowhere and blew fire all over the place. I dodged and managed to land a slice on it but it seems to be not affected by the attack. I kept on hacking and slashing until a lightning struck it instantly melting it into nothing more than sludge of red liquid…then I realized the one who caused it was Lulu… now I know she's a blackmage. Her abilities resemble that of a close friend of mine back in Bermesiah. After that we continued on until in the ruins of some kind of machine, the humanoid cat appeared above us and jumped with a pointy halberd directed downwards as if he's trying to kill us with it.


	6. Khimari

Tidus and I dodged as soon as we saw him. He landed with a loud thump on the ground but like all cats, he wasn't affected by the fall. Tidus said in a very surprised voice, "what the hell! Are you trying to kill us?" I was about to say something when the big cat jumped up high with his halberd pointing downwards ready to skewer us. Tidus and I jumped out of the way but I was astounded with the big cat's speed, he was too fast for me I was caught off guard as soon as he landed and rushed at me with his halberd pointing forward. Being unable to fight for at least a few weeks really made my stamina low over the course of time. So basically, I'm no match for him, yet. Tidus on the other hand is running around dodging what seems to be an afterimage. The image left behind if the object is too fast and I can tell he's pretty fast since we can't even decide where he really is. Then it hit me, I remember my master saying that everything depends on something to help them meaning you have to find his weak spot or something then I saw it, he depends on the firmness of the ground.

Explanation to Sieghart's observation:

The big cat is very speedy thanks to his large muscles and enormous strength. But his speed relies to the firmness of the ground so as to not make him slip. But being a cat I'm sure he can bounce from wall to wall.

Which he did actually making our whole battlefield like a pinball game. Except the ball has fur and yes has something pointy in front ready to score some extra points. Instead of laying out my whole plan to Tidus, I grabbed him and ran away like some big troll or ogre was about to smash me while yelling, "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HELP US?". But we looked back and that furry pinball is still onto us and is gaining FAST! But then I stopped and stood there and looked at Tidus, he was scared witless and so am I. Maybe it was because it was futile running away from something furry and fast so we just stood there waiting till it catches up. I know it was a stupid statement but I had to break the silence, "Bet you 10 whatever is the currency here you would be the one to be skewered first." I said still looking at the faraway cat. "Sure." he said in a shaky voice. By the time we said goodbye to each other for at least 30 seconds, he was on top of us roaring a warcry people wouldn't understand.

We closed out eyes, ready to embrace death. But, of course someone interfered. Not the You-Will-Not-Kill-Him interference, rather a soft voice, the voice of Yuna, "Stop Kimari. Enough childish fights." she said in a bit of an angry voice. We opened our eyes, surprisingly I was still complete. No limbs were scattered around so that means we're both safe. But I think Kimari or whatever is his name is not too happy about it. Yuna walked towards as dismissing Kimari as she passed him by. She crouched in front of us, seeing that we were lying on the dirt. "Please forgive Kimari. He is a bit of a bully sometimes-", "Yeah I can see that." I interrupted. "He's only trying to protect me and he may have thought that since your outsiders, your an enemy in disguise. He's been my guardian for quite some time now so you must understand him please?" she requested in such a way anyone would agree just by looking at her, "Oh alright..." I think that this adventure would lead to a total disaster without even reaching half-way through.


	7. The Camp

Well Tidus and I are still in one piece and Kimari or whatever his name, is not too happy about it. Yuna however is still giddy and skips about like a little girl. Lulu and Wakka including Cloud are nowhere to be seen. Kimari however is right behind us. Glaring with extreme intensity we should have ran to Yuna but I bet he wouldn't budge since Yuna was still in front of us so I just relaxed a bit. But Tidus is still shaking from that incident he did not dare move away from Yuna's sight and hearing range, "You think he's still watching us Sieg?" Tidus said in a very shaky voice and I swear I could hear his teeth chatter rapidly so as to calm and make him relax, I told him that he won't bother us as long as we're near Yuna. I think that really made him feel relax. I just hope we survive throughout the whole journey without being killed by a giant man-cat.

3 hours later…

We still hadn't made it out of the jungle but we managed to catch-up with Cloud and the others. They seem to have made camp under some metallic ruins. Wakka is apparently nowhere to be seen. Cloud is roasting a giant salmon or something but it was a fish, "Sieghart, what took you so long?" Lulu asked in a very annoying tone. "Big cat-man man here nearly skewered us with that big pointy thingy that he thrusts around like a maniac!" Tidus said in a very angry tone. Kimari however did not like being called a maniac since he growled loudly and bared his teeth on Tidus, this time Tidus didn't flinched he just stared at him with intense blue eyes that I think meant_ "I'll break your neck sooner or later…"_. Being tired from fighting what Tidus calls a manic cat-man and walking for 3 hours straight I felt bone tired and just sat on the cold, hard metallic floor and buried my head in my hands, as if on cue Cloud handed me a piece of roasted fish meat just to cheer me up. I took it and started nibbling. Tidus was already on the floor and started murmuring to himself. Cloud was tending the flames and Lulu was talking to Yuna at least that's how I remember it before I went to sleep.

Midnight…

I woke up feeling very cold. My clothes' were not thick enough to resist the cold. I heard murmurs beyond the bonfire so I stood up and saw Cloud and Lulu sleeping beside each other on a cot hanging from the metallic pillars. If only I didn't know Lulu's attitude they would've seem like a couple. The murmurs I've heard became even louder than before like they're coming closer to our camp but as it got louder, I realized it was only Tidus and Yuna. Wait…what? I took cover on a nearby pillar hat's covered in shadows and it proved to be one of the wisest decisions I've made since getting stuck here because I could hear what they were talking about. I crept closer and I swear I could hear Tidus getting very nervous.


	8. The Garuda

Okay I didn't plan on eavesdropping on them but still it was pretty funny seeing Tidus getting all jittery and such that I almost cracked up but I could tell they were having a pretty good time. Tidus talked with a very nervous tone, "Uh…so, Yuna, your father's a summoner too r-right?". Yuna smiled, "Yeah, that's the reason why I chose this job to be a summoner. I mean, at least there is one thing good that I could do for the world.", Tidus just stared into the horizon, "I thinks that's pretty cool. I mean saving the world that's a pretty big thing… to do…" Yuna just looked at him and smiled. Maybe I saw Tidus was blushing but I was about to interrupt when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I stood frozen thinking only of one thing, I was dead until I heard a very familiar and irritating low voice say, "You do know what you're doing is very wrong right?". I turned around and saw Cloud rubbing his eyes, "What the heck man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whispered in a very harsh tone but as you know Cloud, he's known to be ICE COLD. "Here's your sword…" he handed me my sword. Actually, it's not really a sword but a claymore, a heavy double-edged blade sharp enough to cut through solid rock, "Why the heck are you handing me my sword at this time of the night?!" I asked him. He just pointed with a bored look at Tidus and Yuna and I heard a scream. I turned around just in time to see a big flying, feather-less creature with no eyes with its tongue dangling from its mouth was attacking Tidus and Yuna. Cloud grasp my shoulder, "You better be a good swordsman 'cause we're fighting that.", "What the heck is that?" I asked while looking at it. Cloud stood up, "The Garuda…"


	9. First Blood

I was very shocked to see such a hideous creature. Heck I don't even understand how it even flies around without eyes… Oh well better save Yuna and Tidus before they're eaten. I held up my sword and ran towards them shouting, "Over here you stupid sightless bird!". Even with all my shouting it didn't even bother to look in my direction. Wait a minute it doesn't have eyes. Why would it look at me? Oh what the heck. I ran towards it, passing by Tidus and Yuna and leaped in the air aiming for its long slender neck. I heard Cloud yell, "Sieghart don't!". Too late I'm about to cut its head off until…

It suddenly turned its head towards me, and with a lightning fast lunge; it sank its teeth on my right shoulder. I was stunned, "Im-possible…" I leaned to my right and saw its face; it didn't have eyes that I'm sure of, but how? It doesn't have ears either… I tried to look in its mouth, I could judge from the pain I'm experiencing that a ten inch fang just got sank on my shoulders, and judging by the green liquid oozing from the wound that I just got poisoned. Then I felt it tug and it started flailing me around while flying. I could hear Cloud shouting from the ground, "Tidus help Sieghart, NOW!" Tidus hesitated. I could tell that but he charged anyway. He leaped and slashed on the neck of the Garuda but just managed to graze it the tip of his sword. Cloud separated his big sword into two and threw the other one on the Garuda. It sank on the body of the Garuda but instead of howling from the pain, it just held onto me like a very angry Bulldog clinging on a burglar's leg. I was losing my consciousness slowly. My eyelids were falling down. Then I saw a flash of lightning and felt its electricity surge over me but it didn't do any good to wake me up. I felt the Garuda letting go of me roaring madly. And I was free-falling but luckily the Garuda didn't fly too high. I was able to land on the hard, rocky ground. My consciousness was slowly disintegrating. Someone came over by my side and spoke an enchantment. Another one was standing behind her. Someone in a black gown or dress or something…

I could feel the pain easing up. But still my body gave up and fell unconscious…

A few hours later...

I woke up during the morning being carried through the forest on the shoulders of the big cat dude it was very surprising since I'm a very heavy person (don't ask why). But I felt like there's a two ton anvil on top of my head and I couldn't even move my head to look up. Although the reason that I knew it was Kimahri carrying me is his long dangling tail swishing around while hitting my face. "Urrrrghhh…Ki-Kimahri…", "What?" *silence* Oh my god! He actually talked! "I-I-Impossible…, You're not supposed to be able to talk…" I managed say that with a very weak voice but it was hard to talk considering my current health status, "Don't talk. You still weak from wound. Need rest. Don't tell Yuna I able to talk or else…" he talked in a very funny manner although it's very hard to laugh, "or else what?", "Or else, me throw you, off cliff or boat…"


	10. A Stupid Prank that made me Sick(Part 1)

3 hours ago…

"he…he… uh there's no way you're serious about that right?" I asked him that question with a very nervous voice then he looked at me with a poker face… then he held me with both arms outstretched in front of him and he was standing at the edge of a cliff…wait what? Ilooked down and there was a 500ft FALL BELOW MY LEGS! "WAIT! KIMAHRI CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS? COME ON THIS IS NOT FUNNY! KIMAHRI LET ME GO!" I was shouting and flailing around and I get this cold reply, "OK me let go of you now" and he started loosening up his grip on my armpits, "WAIT! KIMAHRI ON SECOND THOUGHT DON'T LET ME GO I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEE! HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" I was screaming and flailing around I didn't notice Tidus behind him laughing out loud "Dude seriously I thought you were tough hahahahaha I never thought that you were afraid of heights hahahahaha!" Tidus was rolling on the road laughing out loud like an idiot which made me very furious, "DAMN IT TIDUS HELP WITH THIS F*^(%^# DUDE OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" , "Sorry Sieghart I just couldn't stop laughing. It's just that you being a soldier and all- ", "JUST F)($^%* HELP ME!", "Yeah yeah Hey Kimahri can you stop joking around it isn't good for his health right now." Kimahri smirked and turned around to drop me on solid ground. Even though I was very sick according to Tidus( which will be explained later on) I was able to stand and shout at Kimahri and Tidus but Kimahri just smirked and Tidus just laughed. Finally Cloud came and told us that we were very well away from the others and should catch-up already, I collapsed on the spot and all went black….

2 hours later…

I woke up on a bed with a very heavy feeling. I got up and wondered why was I in a room, and how did I get here. But the splash of the waves told me the answer. I was in a boat although it didn't feel like I was in one. Suddenly Yuna came in with a basin of water, "Oh you're awake." She said it with a cute smile on her face that it was hard not to stare at her. I stammered, "U-uh yeah. I'm… I'm fine…" feeling embarrassed I looked down suddenly interested on my feet. She sat beside me and soaked a towel and put it on my head and said, "You mustn't push yourself so hard, you had me worried…" I blushed the moment she said that and I felt very lucky. I'm gonna tease Tidus about this hehe…

"Also Tidus was very worried as well as Cloud" she continued, "They were? That's new knowledge for me." I said while still being interested on my feet, "Why is that?" she asked with a very gentle tone and I answered, "Well, as I know Cloud he's a very stoic and serious dude who has a very cold demeanor, while our very own Mr. Energetic, Tidus is well, simply put a cheery jerk." and she quickly butted in, "I wouldn't say that, Cloud may have a cold expression on his face but he's very warm and caring on the inside, the other night when you were poisoned he was guarding you from every angle since we were attacked by another Garuda. But with his black clothes, nice body build, giant sword and powerful magic make me swoon sometimes heehee." She said while blushing, wait blushing? You don't mean that she's attracted to Cloud is she? That jerk why do I get the feeling every girl likes him despite his cold attitude! AHHHHHH! LORD! Why do have to put such perfect men to obstruct my path to finding a girlfriend! , "And Tidus well you wouldn't call him a jerk. Childish would be a better term but he's a good guy always cheery and upbeat, you never feel down when he's around. The way he always fights while smiling except when he fights something powerful that's when he gets serious. So don't be angry to the both of them, okay?" She smiled and stood up then went outside. I thought about what she said, it's true that Cloud and Tidus are jerks but then when I was nearly killed by the Garuda, they were there to protect me. I guess I may have judged them wrongly and have been the real jerk. I guess I should apologize to them…


End file.
